The Night OF Ends 2
by Spoby-PLLstorys
Summary: This is the second part to the night of ends it is not really night this story is not finished it is almost valentines day so lets start the love but that's not all you find out who "A" is I mean the "A" teams are


_**THE NIGHTS OF ENDS 2**_

_**It was February the 2**__**nd**__**,**____**the Christmas of horror was over it was a new year for aria she was still kind of weird knowing that Ezra died for loving her "A" really went too far again because of her Hanna and Caleb are not together and Jake, Paige, and Caleb know everything that every happened with "A" but maybe everything will be good maybe "A" had enough maybe just maybe they will be happy for this new year**_

Hanna: "he never picks up my calls I feel bad I miss him he acting like it is a big deal"

Spencer: "it's a really big deal we are being attacked by CeCe for a reason unknown Caleb has the right to be mad if you ask me I don't even think he is mad I think he is more worried cause he can't protect you anymore"

Aria: "Spence is right I think you should give him time to think about everything he was told a lot this is a normal reaction for someone"

Hanna: " time is what I am afraid of he might just do something crazy that will cause a to get mad like with Ian, Ezra I just can't talk that I don't know how you do it and aria knowing that someone you loved died or can die"

Emily: "Hanna shut up"

Hanna: "I sorry aria it's just that I don't know how you do it I just want Caleb to be safe by not knowing but I guess I have to spill everything to him if I want him to be with me and be happy"

Aria: "its ok Hanna I didn't love him the way he loved me that's why he was running after me he knew everything about "A" he read all my messages I got mad and left and you guys know what else happened I just want you guy to know that I didn't love Ezra and I'm so over him and is death but I just can't just let "A" get away with a killing someone for all I know is that I can't let that happen to Jake

Emily: "how are you going to just do that to Ezra he loves you"

Aria: "his died he loved me but I did love him just like you and Alison she did love you the way you love her so don't jump on me because aren't you over her"

Emily: "that's different Ezra died because of you Alison died because …."

Spencer: "look Em if aria doesn't want to love someone she doesn't have to your not her mom I know we all been through some things but we got through it by forgetting it and for aria Ezra was a problem he was pulling Jake and aria apart and she didn't want that"

Hanna: "look we don't to talk about this now let's talk about Paige and Emily"

Emily: "guys I have to tell you something very important about me and Paige"

Spencer: "what is it EM"

Emily: I don't know how to tell you guys this with you guys thinking it's weird"

Hanna: "are you planning on moving away with Paige and leaving us"

Aria: "that's a funny one she wouldn't leave us with "A""

Emily: "umm…."

Spencer: "EM are you leaving?"

Emily: I'm not leaving Rosewood I'm just moving in with Paige"

Hanna: "really what's next you're going to get married?"

Emily: "in a couple years yeah"

Aria: "ok I got to go Jake is waiting on me"

Spencer: "wait I'll gave you a ride because I am going to hang out with toby"

On the ride to Jake spencer and are talk about Emily and her speech about Ezra

Aria: "do you think about really only likes girls"

Spencer: "what is this really about aria?"

Aria: "I think Emily is in to Ezra I mean was into him"

Spencer: "aria tell me the truth were you really over him because you wouldn't care if she liked him because you didn't right"

Aria: " I was mad at him but I did love him for taking care of me when he found me out side of his house I'm forcing myself to forget I want to forget every moment with him but can't its hard I really want to be with Jake but I'm afraid he may get hurt"

Spencer: "were here so will talk about this later and I'm going to guess you don't want me to tell them about this little chat"

Aria: "no you can't tell them just don't talk about it ok if you have to forget about the whole talk"

When aria went inside jakes house she took her jacket off she wanted to forget about Ezra she wanted to forget she ever knew him when she say Jake come down stairs she got very excited not only did he just come out the shower he had no shirt right when his feet hit the floor aria ran to him hugged him and told him she loved him he she smiled and said I love you too a couple minutes later they were in the bed room having the time of their lives Jakria wasn't the only ones getting things on Spoby and Paily were too but for Hanna she was being ignored Caleb was mad at her still but that didn't stop her she knew where he would be he couldn't have town she knew how bad he wanted answers so he would get them him so she texted him telling him she would tell him everything she knew if he would forgive her she thought he would come because it was an 1hour later and he didn't text back but he did he hugged her and sad sorry they of course made up Hanna spilled the beans (told him everything) right after they got things on and not only were they all doing it but spoby ,paily ,Jakria were for an hour

MEANWHILE

The "A" Team was planning their way to evilness of course in this story nothing is what it seems so each letter of A TEAM stands for a member you may not know 1 because they are a new character I'll tell you what they are doing after you find out who they are

_**A-ALISON (THE LEADER)**_

_**T- TRAVIS (THE ONE WHO GAVE HANNA THE MONEY 4X11)**_

_**E- ELSA (NEW CHARACTER)**_

_**ARIA (ON THE TEAM BUT DOSENT KNOW ANYTHING SHE STILL THINKS ALISON IS DIED AND SHE THINKS MONA IS THE LEADER)**_

_**M-MONA (FOLLOWER / SECOND LEADER)**_

Believe it or not that's the GOOD TEAM there is a bad let me show you

_**A-ALISON (AGAIN BUT SHE IS A FAKE SHE IS TRYING TO PRTECT THE GIRLS)**_

_**T- THIS IS CECE (THE NUMBER ONE LEADER-TRYING TO KILL ALISON)**_

_**E-EZRA (IS NOT REALLY DIED HIS TWIN THAT NO ONE KNOW S ABOUT GOT KILLED)**_

_**A-ALISSA (NEW CHARACTER)**_

_**M-MELISSA (SECOND LEADER-TRYING TO KILL ALISON)**_

_**ALISON IS NOT DEAD BUT HER TWIN IS IF YOU READ THE BOOKS YOU KNOW THAT ALISON HAD A TWIN NAMED COURTNEY AND I BEAT YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW WHO PUSHED ARIA AND EMILY IN THE WHOLE IT WAS….. **_


End file.
